PayPhone
by laurita-asakura
Summary: "Todo esta mal Sasuke, tú te dedicaste a amasar una gran fortuna. Y yo perdí todo por no esperar, no hay nada peor que una infidelidad y menos si viene de la persona que se ama" – Pudo escuchar como escapaba un sollozo de sus labios.


**Payphone**

"Vamos contesta de una buena vez Sakura" – Decía cierto hombre de cabellos negros apoyado en la cabina telefónica, de donde intentaba realizar una llamada.

Después de unos largos segundos, escucho la melodiosa voz de una mujer desde el otro lado de la bocina.

"¿Bueno?" – Sintió como si algo se le atrancara en la garganta, no la escuchaba hablar desde aquel día en que él había decidido partir de casa. En realidad extrañaba de manera excesiva su presencia y sus extraños cabellos color rosa.

"Sakura" – Logro escapar de su boca de manera ronca su nombre, a lo que ella se sorprendió, lo supo por la sorpresa que escucho en su voz y como en un pequeño pero audible susurro menciono su nombre – "No cuelgues por favor" – En realizad eso último salió como una orden de su garganta cuando en realidad era una suplica.

"Sasuke, en realidad no esperaba tu llamada" – Dijo un poco ausente, ella había terminado su relación porque había tenido una pequeña aventura con uno de los amigos del susodicho, en ese entonces él no tenía mucho tiempo para ella, siempre estaba fuera de la ciudad, por lo cual encontró refugio en aquel hombre. Había sido capaz de guardar el secreto hasta el momento en que se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada, la confusión de no saber quien era el padre del niño le hizo confesar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su infidelidad, a lo cual él había respondido con el hecho de empacar sus maletas y marcharse de la casa.

"Lo sé" – Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca en ese momento. Estaba dejando ir su orgullo al demonio. Pero la amaba, ya ni siquiera le importaba de quién era el niño que había nacido. Nueve largos meses fuera de casa – "Pero aquí en esta cabina telefónica, al lado de mar azul que no presento no puedo evitar pensar en donde en donde quedaron nuestros momentos, ¿Acaso se nos acabó el tiempo?" – Su voz solamente demostraba una inmensa melancolía.

"Todo esta mal Sasuke, tú te dedicaste a amasar una gran fortuna. Y yo perdí todo por no esperar, no hay nada peor que una infidelidad y menos si viene de la persona que se ama" – Pudo escuchar como escapaba un sollozo de sus labios.

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home****  
****All of my change I've spent it on you****  
****Where are the times gone baby****  
****It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two****  
**

"Es difícil el solo recordar que era una mujer completamente cariñosa, me espere de todos un engaño, una traición menos de ti. Comprendo que nunca he sido el mejor de los hombres, que me dedique a perderte, a dejarte atrás, a avanzar sin ti. Pero en realidad era necesario el engaño" – Apretó fuertemente la bocina. – "Es difícil recordar que deje en casa esperando a la mujer de mis sueños, y que ella encontró calor en otros brazos. Y en más difícil aun seguir amándote con tanta intensidad, no soporto no tenerte cerca" – Dejo que su corazón hablara por él. Ya todo estaba dicho, no soportaba más el incesante dolor.

"Sasuke, ya es tarde para nosotros. Ambos nos encargamos de destruirnos. Ya no hay un mañana que no espere juntos" – Pudo escuchar un pequeño llanto de fondo.

"¿Qué nos impide intentarlo?" – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

"Tú nunca estarás seguro si el niño es tuyo" – Fueron las rapidez palabras que dijo ella. A lo cual el no pudo más que mantenerse en silencio – "Además después de una traición quien asegura que tu no estarás desconfiando cada vez que me deje sola de mi. La confianza se ha roto Sasuke" – Soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras susurra palabras que él no podía descifrar bien, pero que suponían era para el niño dueño del llanto.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que el tiempo invertido en nuestra relación no ha servido de nada, no es suficiente prueba el hecho que estoy dejando mi orgullo para llamarte con la esperanza que quieras tan sólo escucharme" – Pudo escuchar de nuevo un llanto, pero esta vez proveniente de la persona al otro lado de la bocina. – "Entonces es aquí donde debo darme cuenta que los puente que construimos para caminar juntos se han venido abajo" – Ahora fue el que sintió que sus ojos ardían.

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember****  
****The people we used to be****  
****It's even harder to picture****  
****That you're not here next to me****  
****You said it's too late to make it****  
****But is it too late to try?****  
****And then that time that you wasted****  
****All of our bridges burnt down.****  
**

"Sakura" – La llamo para que pusiera plena atención a sus palabras – "He gastado mis días, mis noches, mi tiempo pensando en ti. No puedo asegurarte que todo será igual que antes. Porque ambos hemos cambiado, tú has apagado las luces de una nueva esperanza, y solamente esperas que la oscuridad te consuma a su tiempo. En estos momentos estoy inquieto, paralizado de escuchar hablar a una mujer que estoy seguro no fue con la que me case, en realidad estoy seguro de querer hacerme cargo del niño sea o no mio. Porque es fruto de tu vientre" – Tomo un poco de aire para poder continuar hablando – "El simple hecho que sea tuyo hace que le ame, no importa si tiene el cabello rubio como él, yo le daré mi apellido y le aceptare como mi hijo" – En esta ocasión ella no pudo contener el llanto y lloro amargamente.

"Esta intentado ver el sol pese a la oscuridad" – Le recrimino ella.

"Lo quiero ver porque es por ti, sé que contigo a mi lado todo podrá ser un paraíso" – Afirmo el locamente.

**I've wasted my nights****  
****You turned out the lights****  
****Now I'm paralyzed****  
****Still stucked in that time when we called it love****  
****But even the sun sets in paradise******

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home****  
****All of my change i've spent on you****  
****Where are the times gone baby****  
****It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two****  
**

"Si el felices para siempre que nos prometimos en el altar existió, entonces date una vez una nueva oportunidad, yo estoy dispuesto a darle es hora que tu también te perdones, estoy seguro que ese buen augurio seguirá apoyándonos. La realidad es que estoy agotado, no siento todo igual, cada vez que enciendo la radio del auto escucho cualquier maldita canción que me recuerde tu presencia" – Dijo él ya un poco desesperado.

"Tiene tu cabello y tus ojos" – Lanzó ella de repente, al ver nacer el niño se dio cuenta que solamente podía ser de una persona, era la viva imagen de él. Él solamente pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo unos instantes para después comenzar a latir con fuerza.

******If happy ever after did exist****  
****I would still be holding you like this****  
****And all those fairytales are full of it****  
****One more stupid love song I'll be safe****  
**

"Diste la espalda a un mañana a mi lado, y sin embargo aquí estoy yo sintiéndome pleno por saber que tenemos algo que nos une, aun hay una pequeña esperanza en nuestras vidas. Pero aún sigo preguntándome si te olvidaste del ayer, acaso mi amor no fue suficiente, si, me deje llevar por el trabajo pero acaso no sentiste que te amaba, no te era suficiente" – Le soltó de nuevo él.

"Un amor de lejos nunca es suficiente, Sasuke, siempre se necesita de alguien que este pendiente de uno, al lado de uno" – Respondió ella simplemente.

"¿Él acaso estaba ahí para ti?" – Interrogo.

"Estuvo más que tú puedo asegurártelo, no por eso le ame como te amo a ti" – Respondió de nuevo ella con total sinceridad.

"En un principio esperaba que cortáramos todo y fuera tu amigo, es un poco iluso eso Sakura" – De nuevo atacó él.

"No quería lastimarte, por lo cual opte en pedirte el divorcio antes de que te enteraras de mi infidelidad, lo cual no funciono porque comenzaste a sospechar" – Suspiro.

"Es difícil ser el amigo de la mujer que se ama" – Afirmo él del otro lado. Recordando las palabras de aquel que se hacia llamar su amigo. – "Entonces parece ser que los puentes que construimos si se han derrumbado" – Dijo melancólicamente.

**You turned your back on tomorrow****  
****Cause you forgot yesterday****  
****I gave you my love to borrow****  
****But just gave it away****  
****You can't expect me to be fine****  
****I don't expect you to care****  
****I know I said it before****  
****But all of our bridges burnt down******

**I've wasted my nights****  
****You turned out the lights****  
****Now I'm paralyzed****  
****Still stucked in that time when we called it love****  
****But even the sun sets in paradise******

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home****  
****All of my change I've spent on you****  
****Where are the times gone baby****  
****It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two******

**If happy ever after did exist****  
****I would still be holding you like this****  
****And all those fairytales are full of it****  
****One more stupid love song I'll be safe******

**Now I'm at a payphone…******

"Todo pudo haberte salido tan bien Sakura, sin embargo fallaste al pedirme el divorcio, hasta pensé en algún momento que solamente lo hacías para que estuviera más en casa. Pero ahora quiero que te tragues todas tus mentiras, y te decidas a hablar con la verdad. Acaso fue algo de más de una noche, cuantas veces me viste la cara" – Interrogo.

"Una vez, confieso que en más de una ocasión me visito con la excusa de que tu le pedias que vigilara como me encontraba, pero al final termine besándole una de esas noches y llevándomelo a la cama. Sólo fue una vez" – Repitió lo último de nuevo – "No te hieras más, no voy a pedirte nada Sasuke, como ya habrás leído en los papeles de divorcio he renunciado a cualquier cosa que me corresponda por ser tu esposa, el pleito no se hará muy largo, será menos doloroso para ambos" – Le dijo con deje de tristeza en la voz.

"He roto los papeles" – Confeso.

**Now work that sh-t****  
****I'll be right here spending all this money while you sitting round****  
****Wondering why wasn't you who came out from nothing****  
****Made it from the bottom****  
****Now when you see me I'm strutting****  
****And all of my cause a way to push up a button****  
****Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it****  
****Switched the number to my phone****  
****So you never can call it****  
****Don't need my name, or my show****  
****Swish you can tell it I'm ballin'****  
****What a shame coulda got picked****  
****Had a really good game but you missed your last shot****  
****So you talk about who you see at the top****  
****Or what you could've saw****  
****But sad to say it's over for it****  
****Phantom roll out valet open doors****  
****Where's the car way, got what you was looking for****  
****Now ask me who they want****  
****So you can go take that little piece of sh-t with you****  
**

Pudo escuchar con claridad, como colgaban del otro lado de la línea. Por lo cual tiro el teléfono y se apresuró a subirse a su coche.

******I'm at a payphone trying to call home****  
****All of my change I've spent on you****  
****Where are the times gone baby****  
****It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two******

**If happy ever after did exist****  
****I would still be holding you like this****  
****And all these fairytales are full of it****  
****One more stupid love song I'll be safe******

**Now i'm at a payphone…**

_**Maroon 5 with Wiz Khalifa**_

Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y abrazó con fuerza a su bebé de dos meses, sentía como las tibias lagrimas caían con lentitud por sus mejillas, no era justo en realidad, el rumbo que había tomado su vida, y pensar que todo era culpa suya. Abrazo con más fuerza a su niño, como buscando la misma tranquilidad que este representaba, más le era imposible llenar su corazón con ella. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, Y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Unos fuertes golpes le despertaron, miro el reloj de la pared las ocho de la noche, aun un poco adormilada se levantó del sillón con niño en brazos y fue a abrir la puerta.

"Sasuke" – Fue lo único que salió de su boca al ver al empapado hombre frente suyo, el por su parte se asombro al ver a su clara fotocopia en brazos de la mujer. El ver al niño había terminado por quitar las sombras de su corazón, no podía dejar un hijo suyo sin su padre. Amaba a esa mujer sin importar el que y el por qué.

Sin pedirle permiso la abrazo y la beso arrebatadoramente, para después besas la frente del niño.


End file.
